God's Closest Son
by Burning Blood
Summary: Akuma machines built by the Millennium Earl for a war against God. General Walker, the right hand of god, was chosen to protect the humans. Now however a third faction enters this war. Aono Tsukune left hand of hell and god's closest son.


**God's Closest Son**

By: Burning Blood

Summary:

Chapter 1: Those Who Destroy It

"Exorcist…the ones chosen by the gods, they exist to hunt those covered in darkness." Those were the words that rang through the mind of a bored looking brunet as he sat on a large, almost empty, bus. The brunet wore a white and black doublet blazer, black slacks, shined dress shoes, and black socks. There were two things that made the brunet stand out however. First is the fact that his left arm was wrapped up in bandages with a black glove covering his hand. The other thing that made the boy stand out was the sixteen point Silver Star on the right breast of his pocket. The brunet looked up towards the only other person on the bus, the bus driver, and sighed in boredom.

"You are a student enrolling at Youkai Academy?" A maniacal and hollow voice echoed through the bus making the brunet jump slightly. Looking towards the voice the brunet shook himself and smiled lightly.

"Yeah that's me." The brunet responded with a small smile. The bus driver lowered his head and chuckled sinisterly.

"Then you had better start preparing yourself now…" The Bus driver said earning him a raised eyebrow from the brunet.

"What?" The brunet asked drawing another chuckle from the man.

"…Hurry. When we come out of this long tunnel we will be right in front of the school." The man said sinisterly. The brunet blinked, and as he opened his eyes he came to look into a single white eye that glowed with an awesome power and wisdom.

"Youkai Academy is a very horrifying school." The man said sending a shiver down the brunet's spine. Shaking off the feeling the brunet smiled.

"I think I can handle it. I can't be any worse that what General Walker put me through." The brunet said while clenching his left hand, making the white-eye quirk up as the man smiled.

"We'll see how long you last my boy." The bus driver said as the large yellow piece of metal came rolling to a stop. The brunet stood and tossed his bag over his shoulder. Stepping off the bus the brunet sighed.

"Man you spend the last three years training me to be an exorcist, you force me to join the Dark Order, and after all of that training to get me strong…you send me to High School…what were you thinking General Walker?" The brunet said as he walked along the path towards the second creepiest building he had ever seen, the first being headquarters. The school was more like an old deserted mansion. Graves, trees, and darkness littered the area of the gothic style mansion. As the brunet took all of this in he missed the sound of someone screaming at him until it was to late.

"Ouch!" The brunet yelled as he rubbed the tire track that was now burned into his forehead. Looking towards the source the brunet's eyes widened as he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

The girl had long pink hair and deep green eyes. She had on a dark green blazer, plaid skirt, long white socks, and black dress shoes. The thing that stood out about the girl however was the large silver cross that hung gently from pearls that connected to a black choker around her neck. Walking up to the girl the brunet leaned down and laid a hand gently onto her shoulder.

"Hey are you alright?" The brunet asked gently, drawing those beautiful green eyes towards his own warm chocolate ones. The pink haired girl looked off to the side nervously.

"Oww…I'm sorry I got dizzy from my anemia." The girl said softly causing the brunet to chuckle.

"Hey don't worry about it as long as you're alright." The brunet said drawing her eyes towards him again. As her green eyes landed on his face they widened.

"Oh you're bleeding!" The girl said causing the boy to raise an eyebrow. Slowly lifting his hand up to his face the brunet was met with something wet on his fingers. Drawing his hand away from his face the brunet's eyes widened slightly.

"Huh what do you know? I am bleeding. All well it's not to bad." The brunet said with a smile. Looking back at the girl the brunet grew confused. The girl's eyes were half lidded, her pupils were dilated, she was breathing heavily through her mouth, and she would occasionally lick her lips. The brunet slowly moved closer to her.

"Hey are you alright?" The brunet asked only for her eyes to lazily meet his.

"The scent of…blood. I…I can't…" The girl whispered making the brunet grow confused. The boys eyes widened however when he felt the soft bust of the girl being pushed into his chest. The brunet looked surprised down at the girl.

"I lose control when I smell that scent." The girl said making the brunet become slightly concerned.

"What's going on here?" The brunet asked slightly suspicious. The girl reached up and gently cupped his cheek with her palm.

"I…I'm sorry but…it's just 'cuz…I'm a vampire." The girl said and drove her face into his neck. The brunet went wide-eyed as he felt two thin needles enter the skin of his neck. The brunet looked down at the girl attached to his neck.

"Wha…what are you doing?" The brunet screamed causing the girl to go wide eyed and jump away from him. As the girl jumped off of him the brunet stood up and checked himself over.

"No pentacles…no further attacks…no sign of what she was doing before either…definitely not an akuma…so why did she suck my blood?" The brunet asked himself drawing a sorrowful look from the pink haired girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm Akashiya Moka. Although I look like this, I'm a vampire." The Pink haired girl said drawing a confused look from the brunet.

"Vampires? You mean those blood sucking monsters that hate garlic and crosses and such?" The brunet asked only to grow more confused as he saw the girl clasp her hands in delight.

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood is so yummy." Moka said making the brunet scratch the back of his head slightly.

"I really don't know what to say to that one?" The brunet responded. Moka chuckled slightly at that, only to lose her look of happiness as his words finally sunk in.

"So you really hate our kind…vampires." Moka asked making the brunet scratch the back of his head again.

"No, I mean vampire's are…unique…but I guess all living beings deserve a chance." The brunet said drawing a large smile from Moka.

"That's great! Then if you're fine with me, please be my friend! I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" Moka exclaimed drawing a smile from the brunet.

"Sure I'm Aono Tsukune, pleased to meet you." Tsukune said drawing an even wider smile from the girl.

"I'm pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more okay?" Moka said as she hopped onto her bicycle and rode off. Tsukune smiled as he saw the girl ride away. Looking towards his left hand Tsukune gave a light chuckle.

"Well General Walker if nothing else, then I may finally have some fun." Tsukune whispered and then continued on his way. Now we find the brown haired priest sitting in a class room full of other students as a petit blond dressed in a short skirt and tight shirt stood happily in front of the class.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka. I think you all know this but this is a school for monsters to attend!" Nekonome-sensei said excitedly. Tsukune raised an eyebrow at that. 'Monsters? A school for Akuma?' Tsukune thought to himself while clenching his left hand.

"This school was built so that you all may learn how to coexist with humans." Nekonome-sensei said drawing a disappointed groan from some of the student's.

"For that reason one of the school rules is that everyone here must remain in human form. None of your classmates is to know what you are." Nekonome-sensei continued again drawing a raised eye brow form Tsukune. 'Learn how to blend in? Akuma are made knowing how to do that…so what is with this school?' Tsukune thought to himself.

"Hey teach, wouldn't be better for us to eat those puny humans, or in the case of beautiful women…play…with them." An arrogant voice echoed through out the classroom. Looking towards the voice Tsukune couldn't help but glare as he saw a tall and well-muscled boy with curly hair and a lip ring was the one who said that.

"Oh well you see there aren't any actual Human's here. You see Youkai Academy is in a super secret place that should any human find out our secret we'll kill them in the most horrible way…or something like that." Nekonome-sensei said drawing a slight sweat drop from Tsukune.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost after the entrance ceremony!" A familiar feminine voice said as the door was opened. Looking towards the voice Tsukune smiled at the pink haired girl that stood in the doorway. Nekonome-sensei smiled lightly at the girl and waved her off.

"Oh it is no problem just find yourself a seat." Nekonome-sensei said waving her hand over the class. Tsukune watched as guys practically dry humped the poor girl as she walked down the aisle ways.

"Oh my god this girl is so cute!" One guy yelled making another nod frantically.

"I am so glad that she is in my homeroom." Another one said leaping from his seat. Tsukune chuckled and shook his head at this. Looking at the pink haired girl Tsukune gave a quick flick of his hand in a wave and smiled.

"Hey Moka-san." Tsukune said drawing Moka's gorgeous green eyes towards his form. Tsukune watched as Moka's full lips broke out into a wide smile.

"Tsukune! We're in the same homeroom!" Moka yelled as she propelled herself towards the brunet. Tsukune caught the pink haired girl and laughed.

"It's good to see you as well Moka-san." Tsukune said with a wide smile on his face. Moka took her seat behind the Brunet with a wide smile on her face. As the bell rang to signal the end of class, his pink haired friend pulled Tsukune from his seat. Tsukune looked towards the culprit and smiled softly as he saw the happiness showing on Moka's face. As the pink haired vampire dragged him through the hallways of Youkai Academy, Tsukune couldn't help but chuckle as he felt the bloodthirsty glares being sent his way. Tsukune stopped chuckling however when he was drawnt o a stop by the girl beside him. Looking towards the source Tsukune saw a familiar curly haired student standing in their way.

"You are called Akashiya Moka are you not? I'm your classmate Komiya Saizou! Salutation!" Saizou said with, what he thought was, a smooth little wink. Tsukune couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw that. Saizou sneered at Tsukune and lifted him up by the front of his shirt. Looking towards Moka, Saizou gave a smirk.

"By the way what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing associating with a guy like this?" Saizou asked, an arrogant tone showing in his voice. Tsukune rolled his eyes as he saw the taller boy flick his head up and point to himself.

"Wouldn't someone like me be superior to that sort of guy? Why don't the two of us go off somewhere and have some fun?" Saizou asked and then drew extremely close to the pink haired vampire.

"Well? Why don't we go out for a bit?" Saizou asked in a threatening manner. Saizou's eyes wen't wide however when Moka grabbed her brown haired friend out from his grip and started walking away from him.

"I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune Now!" Moka yelled out behind her and then rushed around a corner and out of sight. Inside of a little cubby next to the stairs Moka stood panting.

"That was surprising wasn't it, I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?" moka asked the worry showing clearly in her voice. Tsukune gave the pink haired girl a reassuring smile.

"Yes I'm fine Moka-san." Tsukune said, only to gain a confused look shortly after.

"Moka…why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm just a mediocre guy…" Tsukune said with some defeat showing in his voice. Tsukune jumped back in surprise as Moka appeared not even an inch away from his face.

"Don't say that…to me you're not mediocre or useless or anything, Tsukune!" Moka shouted in defiance and then looked off to the side a bright red blush adorning her cheeks.

"Be…besides…we're on blood sucking terms." Moka said happily causing Tsukune to face fault at those words.

"Be proud of yourself! You have Grade A blood Tsukune. It's better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!" Moka said happily only to gain a confused look after thinking about it.

"There is also something there that I've never tasted before, but it's delicious." Moka said drawing a concerned but aggravated look from Tsukune.

"What am I food?" Tsukune snapped annoyed. Hearing that Moka gained a light blush and schoffed her shoe on the floor.

"Well…actually you know…th…that was my first time Tsukune…" Moka said and then flashed Tsukune an award winning smile.

"Huh?" Tsukune asked confused by her statement gaining a brighter smile from the pink haired girl.

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from…my first time…that feeling…I'll never forget it!" Moka said excitedly. Tsukune grew concerned as Moka looked down at the floor trying to hide her blush.

"Mo…Moka…" Tsukune started only to get shoved back into the bricks of the academy.

"Oh…I'm so embarrassed." Moka said while holding her face with one hand. Quickly losing her blush Moka turned and started towards the door.

"Let's have some fun, Let's check out the academy!" Moka hollered as she ran towards the door. Pulling himself out of the newly formed hole in the wall Tsukune shook his head. 'Note to self: Never piss Moka-san off.' Tsukune thought and then ran to catch up with the pink haired vampire. As the pair explored the academy, Tsukune couldn't help but get a twilight zone feeling at some of the things they saw. A Juice machine with eyes and a mouth, a demonic version of the thinker, and tsukune swore he saw a gravestone with the words 'Stop standing on my head' carved on it. All of that however paled in comparison to what Moka had dragged him to see now.

"Look Tsukune it's the dorm we're going to be living in!" Moka exclaimed happily causing Tsukune to turn and look at where she was pointing. Standing there in front of him was a tall and condemned looking apartment building.

"You know you'd think, because Youkai academy iss hidden and they don't pay taxes, they could afford to fix these things." Tsukune said more to himself then to anyone else.

"So cool. Such a building, full of dignity and character…" Moka said her voice full of admiration. Tsukune looked towards the girl and gave a light chuckle and a small smile.

"Whatever you say Moka-san." Tsukune said with humor showing in his voice.

"Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you are a monster?" Moka said with happiness in her voice.

"Oh speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Tsukune?" Moka asked her face portraying cute curiosity. Tsukune smiled slightly and chuckled.

"Now Moka-san you know the rules." Tsukune said hoping to weasel his way out of answering her question. Realization dawned on Moka as he said that.

"Oh…letting your true form out is against school rules isn't it? Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question." Moka said slightly apologetic. Tsukune smiled lightly and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Moka-san…althought…I can't really see you as anything other then a human. Are you really a vampire Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, curiosity showing in his voice.

"Yep of course, Right now I look pretty human but…" Moka said and then pulle the collar of her blazer and under shirt aside showing the large silver cross that hung gently from her neck.

"Y'see if I take this rosary on my chest off, I become the real thing, an evil and scary vampire!" Moka said drawing a confused look from the brunet.

"Rosary?" Tsukune asked not familiar with the term.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampires power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put this Rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed." Moka explained in a very knowledgeable voice. Tsukune goined a very pensive look as all of this ran through his mind. 'Is she serious? Even though Moka-san is so gentle…she is still very different from me after all…is she really not human?' Tsukune thought only for his eyes to drift towards his left hand. 'That being said…what is human?' Tsukune thought only to be dragged out of his thoughts as Moka laid a gentle hand on his chest. Looking towards the owner of the hand Tsukune was met with those bright green eyes of the pink haired vampire.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we still end up craving blood." Moka said with a wide smile. Tsukune's eyes went wide-eyed as Moka leaned in towards his neck.

"My weakness." Moka whispered and then dug her fangs into the soft skin of Tsukune's neck. As Moka drew away from Tsukune's neck she was met with an annoyed glare.

"Would you warn me next time! I'd like to be ready before I become and Entrée!" Tsukune yelled causing Moka to look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" Moka said embarrassed and worried. Seeing the look on the vampires face Tsukune regretted his words.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I'm just not use to being fed on…no that didn't sound any better inside my head." Tsukune said drawing a light giggle from the pink haired girl. The next day we find Tsukune walking down a familiar path with a letter in his hand and a small golden ball with wings and a tail flying next to him.

"Huh it's only been a day and General Walker is recalling me…I wonder what's going on?" Tsukune said to himself as he read the letter. Tsukune continued down the path deep into his own thoughts. An arrogant voice however drew Tsukune out of his musing.

"Hey…wait up lover boy." Turning towards the voice Tsukune was lifted up by the Winzor knot of his tie. Looking down the arm towards the owner Tsukune sighed.

"Saizou." Tsukune said in boredom. Before he could say anything else however Saizou whorled him around and slammed him against the concrete wall. Tsukune hissed in pain as he felt himself slammed into the wall.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Akashiya Moka yesterday, and now You're going to pay for it today!" saizou yelled drawing the attention of all those around him. Saizou drew his face close to Tsukune's and gave a threatening smirk.

"Your true form, what is your true for…well?" Saizou yelled drawing a slight smirk from the brunet.

"My true form? Oh I know I'm human…no vampire…no I'm a werewolf…are you really so stupid? You know I can't give away such information." Tsukune said condescendingly. Saizou gritted his teeth in anger. Tsukune calmly broke the taller students grip and ducked as he felt a fist coming towards him. Tsukune raised an eyebrow as he heard the sound of concrete falling from behind him. Looking behind him he saw the wall where he was once held, crumbling into gravel.

"Don't get cocky you little piece of shit! I'm not above kill you as if you were human." Saizou said and then turned and walked away. Stopping in mid-step Saizou cocked his head back and glared threateningly at Tsukune.

"Anyway don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her you're dead boy!" Saizou threatened and then continued on his way. Brushing himself off Tsukune smiled and continued on his path. 'Well now that was fun.' Tsukune thought with a slight smirk.

"Oh? Tsukune?" A familiar fenine voice said from behind the brunet. As Tsukune turned to look at the owner a head of pink hair accosted him. Moka wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a wide smile.

"Morning! If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy!" Moka said happily drawing a sad smile from the brunet.

"I'm afraid we're not going to be in class together anymore Moka-san." Tsukune said sadly gaining a confused look from his pink haired friend.

"Why did you get a schedule change?" Moka asked drawing a somber chuckle and a sad smile from her friend.

"Tsu…Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka asked seeing that smile and the bags at his feet.

"I can't help it Moka-san. I'm afraid I'm being…relocated…probably to a human school." Tsukune said drawing wide eyes from his friend.

"A human one…" Moka whispered to herself. Moka threw herself at the boy and gripped his arms in a tight grip. Looking down at her Tsukune saw her usually bright and happy eyes here dark and frantic.

"No way, you can't go off to some human school! I hate those humans!" Moka said with a vehement voice. Moka looked down at the ground while still holding onto Tsukune tightly.

"You know…I…I actually went to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated…none of the other students believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird…that I was different from everyone. That it'd be better if I wasn't there…if I'd disappeared." Moka said morosely. Moka looked up at Tsukune with happiness in her eyes again and smiled.

"But…then you said I was all right even though you found out I am a vampire so…this has been the first time in my life that I haven't been alone." Moka said happily. Tsukune broke the hold the girl had on him and turned away from her. Tsukune stared off into the forest with a pensive look on his face.

"If…if I said I was one of those humans that you hate…would you still try and stop me?" Tsukune asked with somber realization in his voice. Cocking his head back Tsukune whispered.

"I'm human…" As those words left his mouth Moka's eyes went wide.

"No…there's no way a human can be…" Moka said in denial. Tsukune gave a sad smile.

"I am a human. I was sent here by accident by my sensei. I am different from you." Tsukune said with defeat. Looking into Moka's eyes one last time Tsukune turned back towards the path, picked up his luggage, and started walking.

"Moka…that look on your face was because you realized I'm human…that's right I shouldn't even be here anyway." Tsukune said as he walked down the path. Moka went wide-eyed as she heard those words. Quickly running up to the brunet Moka grabbed his arm.

"Wait really Tsukune…I…" Moka said only for the brunet to break her hold. Tsukune looked back and leveled her with a firm glare.

"Let go! You hate human's right! Then get off of me!" Tsukune yelled and then sprinted down the path and out of sight.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled after him. Tsukune stood in front of the scarecrow with the bus schedule nailed to it. As he sat there and stared at the road in front of him Moka's words kept echoing in his mind. 'It's the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone.' Tsukune sighed as those words kept repeating themselves in his mind.

"If I go home I can return to just being what I have always done…but…is this right, like this…for me…!" Tsukune said to himself as the flying golden ball flew around his head. The loud squealing of tires brought Tsukune out of his musing however. Looking up Tsukune found himself looking into a familiar pair of white eyes.

"So running away after all? I some how figured you would." That familiar maniacal and hollow voice said. Tsukune looked at the ground with slight defeat.

"That is fine boy. If you have no regrets then get on." The hollow voice said drawing Tsukune into a pensive state. Back on the path Moka slowly walked kicking a rock tears slowly running down her cheeks.

"No way…no…even though I finally made a friend…even though it was the first time in my life I thought I made a friend…" Moka said to herself as tears rapidly fell down her gorgeous face. Moka gasped in slight pain however when a firm hand grabbed her wrist and yanked backwards.

"…Hey! Why is it you're all alone?" An arrogant voice said drawing Moka's eyes towards it.

"Saizou!" Moka gasped in surprise and a little fright. Saizou grinned manically.

"You shouldn't be alone Akashiya Moka when you could be with a man like me…" Saizou said and then threw the pink haired vampire against a gravestone.

"I'm serious… your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny humans I have…played with. I want you in all seriousness Akashiya Moka!" Saizou said with a sinister quality to his voice. Moka watched as the veins in Saizous hands started to bulge and pulsate.

"Sai…Saizou?" Moka asked with fright in her voice. Moka went wide eyed as energy slowly started to pulse around Saizou. Moka watched as Saizous shirt and skin started to rip as the boys muscles grew tremendously in size.

"Argh ohh I can't stop myself. When I feel like this it's impossible to stay in my human form." Saizou said his voice taking on a dual quality. Moka's heart started beating quickly.

"N…no, someone help…Tsukune!" Moka yelled in fright. Saizou heard her desperate call and laughed.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this little violation of school rules." Saizou said with maniacal humor. Moka flinched in disgust as Saizous long tongue slithered out and towards her face.

"Moka!" A masculine voice yelled drawing the attention of both of the mosters. Moka looked towards the voice and tears started pouring down her face again.

"Tsu…Tsukune! Why…why did you come back!" Moka yelled worried for her human friend. Tsukune smiled at the Pink haired girl.

"Moka-san…there's something I wanted to say…huh?" Tsukune said as the mist cleared showing Saizou in all of his glory. Saizou turned toward Tsukune and glared.

"The scum says…it wants to speak. I thought I told you never to speak to Moka again." Saizou said menacingly. Looking over the monstrosity that was Saizou, Tsukune went wide eyed.

"What…what the hell is this thing!" Tsukune said surprised. Moka became worried for her friend.

"Run Tsukune It's Saizous true form!" Moka yelled causing Tsukune's eyes to go wide.

"No way are all monsters like this!" Tsukune asked himself. 'So then is Moka-san removes the rosary then…' Tsukune was dragged out of his thoughts by a large hand smashing into him and sending him into a gravestone. Seeing this Moka ran towards him.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she rushed towards her friend. Saizou laughed as he saw that.

"What do you think of that you vampire wannabe? Did you think that a rouge monster like me would not challenge a so-called vampire? You're to weak!" Saizou yelled and then broke out into laughter again. Finally working her way through the dust Moka found Tsukune laying in a pile of rubble. His eyes were white and there was blood pouring down his chin. Moka reached down and pulled the brunet into her arms.

"H…how horrible! Even though you came all the way back for me, this happened…I'm sorry…" Moka said tears slowly flowing down her cheeks.

"After all…Monster and humans are different aren't they?" Moka said pulling the boy closer to her chest, her tear flowing onto his face.

"But I guess it's impossible since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Tsukune as well…because I'm a vampire I suck blood from humans and just end up hurting…human…the truth is…the truth is the whole time…I just wanted to make a friend…even if it was in a human school." Moka said with more tears flowing from her eyes. Moka's eyes went wide as a soft finger wiped away her tears. Looking towards the hand she saw the pain filled face of Aono Tsukune.

"S…surley…I'm a…weak…worthless guy…Moka-san…but…I ralized. It wasn't right for me to go running back home and parting with you like that…because I…want to be Moka-san's friend." Tsukune said slowly pulling himself to his feet. This action drew wide eyes from both Moka and Saizou.

"Even if you are a vampire. I like you Moka-san." Tsukune said with a light smile drawing more tears From Moka's eyes. Tsukune hissed in pain as the large foot of Komiya Saizou came crashing into the side of his head.

"What are you talking about you worthless scum!" Saizou yelled in anger. Saizou's kick sent Tsukune forward towards Moka. As he fell forward Tsukune's hand got caught on the silver cross that hung from Moka's neck. Grasping it on instinct Tsukune brought it with him as he fell towards the earth. Moka gasped as she saw that happen.

"The Rosary…came off…" Moka whispered only to scream as she felt the massive pulse of power that radiated through out her body. Tsukune turned towards Moka as a scream ripped from her throat. Tsukune went wide-eyed as he saw the changes Moka went through to accommodate for the surge of power. Her bust grew and her muscles became coiled and taught, her hands grew claws, and her fangs grew into two-inch knives. The most notable changes however where that her hair turned into a cascading waterfall of pure silver and her eyes turned into seas of pure blood. As this happened Saizou started freaking out. The force of the energy was too much causing Tsukune to pass out.

Tsukune could feel it those hot flames as his house burned to the ground. He could smell the smoke as the large missile like bullets ripped through the house. Tsukune looked over towards his mother as she slowly fell into dust.

"Mommy no!" A prepubescent voice ripped out of Tsukune's throat as the scene continued to play out. Tsukune was wrapped in two strong arms. Turning towards the owner Tsukune saw the sad face of his father.

"Don't look Tsukune…run…" His father said as pentacles slowly started spreading across the older mans skin.

"Daddy! No Daddy don't leave me! Please I'll be good! I swear I'll be good!" Tsukune yelled as tears rolling down his face. Tsukune's father gave him one final smile and fell into dust. As his dad fell into dust Tsukune couldn't help but let the tears in his eyes fall. As those tears fell from his eyes all the fighting stopped and a light and sinister chuckle echoed through out the burning house.

"Good evening young Tsukune!" The voice said drawing Tsukune's tear filled eyes towards the voice. As his brown eyes landed on the owner of the voice Tsukune grew confused. There standing in front of him was a large man wearing a white suit and a large top hat with a large smile and puffy cheeks. Wire rimmed glasses framed his sinister and slit like eyes. In his hand was a white umbrella with a jack-o-lantern for a top. Tsukune rubbed the tears from his eyes as he looked at the man.

"Who…who are you?" Tsukune asked through his sobs. The fat man laughed.

"Me well my name is not important. What is important however is that you want your parent's back don't you? I do that if you want?" The fat man said making Tsukune go wide eyed.

"R…really…I can have my Mommy and Daddy back?" Tsukune asked making the fat man chuckle.

"Yes, but I'll need your help." The man said and then waved his hand. In a flash of lightning to large metal skeletons appeared.

"You see young Tsukune. This is an invention of mine. With this we can steal the souls of your parents away from that hateful god." The large man said happily. Tsukune went wide-eyed.

"How? What do I have to do?" Tsukune asked drawing a chuckle from the fat man.

"All you must do is yell out their names young Tsukune." The fat man said. Tsukune approached the skeletons and look closely at them.

"Please come back Mo…" Tsukune started, only to get cut off as a large sword came crashing through the metal skeletons. Looking towards the source Tsukune saw a tall man with solid white hair carrying a large sword and had a large white furry cloak.

"Still praying on little children huh fat ass?" The man said while resting his sword on his shoulder. The large man in the white suit chuckled.

"Oh General Walker are you still sore about pour old daddy? If I recall I did just as you had asked my boy?" The large man said drawing an angry growl from the white haired man.

"Shut the hell up fat ass and scram before I kill you." General Walker said drawing another chuckle from the large man.

"Oh let's see how good you've become General Walker." The large man said and then pulled a large sword from within the umbrella that he carried. Tsukune watched wide-eyed as the two men charged at each other. A deep voice broke Tsukune out of his amazement at the fight.

"He was lying to you. You know that right?" The voice asked from behind the boy. Turning towards the voice Tsukune came face to face with a tanned man in a black suite and red tie. The man had straight black hair and a cocky little smirk. The man was sitting in a chair, leg crossed, fingers folded in front of his face, and looking at Tsukune with curious eyes.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Tsukune asked drawing a sad smile from the man.

"That large man couldn't really return your parents to life…at least not the way they were." The man said with a slightly solemn voice.

"But…but he said that…" Tsukune said not able to finish his sentence. The man stood up from his chair and approached the young boy. Leaning down the man laid a hand gently on Tsukune's shoulder.

"That man lied to get what he had wanted from you. Did you see those things that killed your parents?" The man asked gaining a sad nod from the brunet.

"That is what your parents would have become if you had called out for them. They would have been nothing but weapons used for war. They would have hidden in the skin of an innocent and killed all of those around them." The man exclaimed making Tsukune go wide-eyed.

"Why…why would someone do that…why would they lie like that and hide it!" Tsukune yelled drawing a sad sigh from the man.

"I don't know my boy…I really don't know." The man said sadly. Tsukune let a few tears fall from his eyes.

"I wish I could help…I wish I could tell if someone was something they say they aren't…I wish…" Tsukune said only to be drawn into a hug by the man.

"Is that really what you want my boy?" The man asked making Tsukune nod into his chest. The man smiled.

"So be it my boy." The man said as a large pulse of light surrounded them and a scream ripped its way out of Tsukune's throat. The two swordsmen stopped fighting as they heard that. Looking towards the source both swordsmen glared.

"Who the hell are you?" The white haired man asked raising his sword in a threatening manner. The unknown man chuckled at that.

"Me? My name is of no importance. I'm merely here dropping off a gift." The man said with a smile. General Walker glared at that.

"What type of gift? What did you do to him?" General Walker yelled making the man chuckle.

"Do to him? Nothing much. I just evened the playing field." The man said with a light chuckle. The large man in the white suit glared this time.

"And how did you do that?" The man asked drawing a chuckle from the unknown person.

"God sent his clown…" The man said looking towards General Walker.

"…the human's sent theirs…" He said, his eyes shifting towards the large man in the suit.

"And now I've sent mine…" The man said as he looked down at Tsukune gently. The man stood up and walked away. Cocking his head back the man smiled.

"General Walker take care of him…while you may destroy time…this boy could unravel eternity." The man said and then disappeared. Those were the last words Tsukune heard before he passed out.

Back in the clearing Saizou was worried.

"Just…just like the legends, red eyes and such an intense supernatural energies. This is the super vampire." Saizou said slightly worried. Moka smirked at Saizou.

"What is the matter Rouge one…you want me right? Just try and take me by force…won't you?" Moka asked seductively. Saizou smirked and charged at the girl. Saizou smirked as he felt his palm connect with something. His smirk fell however when he saw Moka just standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Attacking me with just this amount of force…" Moka said making Saizou go wide-eyed. 'Why doesn't she move? Why doesn't she even bat an eye?' Saizou thought drawing a glare from the silver haired seductress.

"…you'd better…realize your place!" Moka yelled as she released a roundhouse kick to the large mans face. Moka smirked as she sent the large monster crashing through a tree.

"A low class monster like you has nothing for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in strength." Moka said condescendingly. Moka turned and started walking towards the fallen Tsukune. She stopped however when the sound of laughing reached her ears.

"I may not be enough to defeat you alone Akashiya Moka, but even you aren't invincible." The laughing voice said. Turning towards the source Moka went wide-eyed. There flying around Saizou were three giant spheres with faces and guns.

"What are those things?" Moka asked causing Saizou to laugh.

"I didn't think the kid was a Vampire, but I wasn't going to take any chances. When I told my father about you he sent me some help." Saizou said with a menacing laugh. His laugh was cut short however when a mechanical zooming sound entered the area.

"Hmm…only three disappointing…" A bored voice said from behind Moka. Turning towards the voice Moka raised an eyebrow as she saw Tsukune slowly pull himself to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked drawing a light chuckle from the brunet.

"Me? I'm doing my job. Don't worry about them Moka-san they won't attack you as long as I'm here." Tsukune said his head down. Moka snorted and glared at the brown haired human.

"I don't need your help." Moka said drawing a chuckle from the boy.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are Moka-san you can't fight those things." Tsukune said with complete confidence. Moka sneered at those words.

"And you, a human, can?" Moka asked condescendingly. Tsukune chuckled and started towards her.

"That is right Moka-san. I am Human…however…I'm not powerless…" Tsukune said finally reaching her side. As Tsukune stood next to the vampire he raised his head high drawing a roar from the three spheres.

"Exorcist!" The spheres yelled drawing a light chuckle from Tsukune. Saizou sneered at that.

"It doesn't matter human you'll never survive my Akuma!" Saizou yelled drawing a confused look from Moka.

"Akuma?" Moka asked drawing a glare from the brunet beside her.

"Akuma…a living weapon that has a soul implemented into it. Its creator then controls that soul. A person who has no faith in life, who hates their looks, and who hates to face reality…it is the frustration of the soul that becomes the source of energy that drives the Akuma to evolve." Tsukune explained making Moka go wide-eyed.

"How do you create an Akuma?" Moka asked, not taking her eyes away from the war machines, causing Tsukune to give a sad smile.

"An Akuma is born with ingredients of "Machine", "Soul", and "Despair". All living beings have darkness in our hearts. That darkness gives birth to the "Despair", which in turn makes the creator appear and give birth to an Akuma." Tsukune said with vehemence in his voice. Tsukune raised his left hand up to his face and a bright light started glowing from behind his glove.

"This pentagram that burns within my hand…bring peace to those trapped within this hateful shell." Tsukune said as his entire left hand was encased in a white light. As the light died down everyone present went wide eyed as the usually bandaged left arm of Tsukune's grew to be almost as long as he was tall ending in a large pure black metal hand with a burning red pentagram on the back of it. Raising the hand up to his face Tsukune smirked.

"Saizou before you were just an ass and I had no problem with that…now however you are an accomplice to the Millennium Earl and for that…I can not forgive you…" Tsukune said and shot his left hand forward. Saizou watched wide-eyed as the black hand pierced the armored sphere that floated above him. Tsukune smirked and dragged the armored sphere into the one to the left of it creating a large explosion. Retracting his hand Tsukune smirked.

"Moka-san would you like to finish your fight as I have my own to deal with?" Tsukune asked drawing a smirk from the silver haired vampire. Tsukune smiled as he saw the girl rush towards the large man. Tsukune looked back towards his final kill and smirked. Throwing his hand behind him Tsukune sprinted towards the level one. As Tsukune was about to jump and attack the level one his eyes went wide as he saw the Akuma send out a missile like bullet toward Moka.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled causing the girl to turn towards him. Moka went wide-eyed as she saw the large bullet head towards her. Moka closed her eyes expecting pain only to hear a loud scream. Opening her eyes Moka grew shocked as she saw Tsukune standing there in front of her the bullet buried an inch into his chest. Tsukune looked back at her and smirked.

"Are you all right Moka-san?" Tsukune said as a pentacle appeared on his face. Saizou laughed as he saw that.

"Ha that's what you get scum. When one of those bullet's hits someone they get infected and turn to dust." Saizou explained making Moka go wide-eyed.

"What…no…it can't be true…" Moka whispered in despair. Reaching out Moka grabbed Tsukune by the shoulder.

"You can't die!" Moka yelled making Tsukune chuckle. Tsukune cocked his head back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Moka-san…I'm not going any where." Tsukune said as a bright light erupted from the pentagram on his hand. As the light died down Moka smiled as she saw Tsukune's face clear of pentacles. Tsukune's smile dropped however as his eyes went from a chocolate brown to a red with black circles in it. Looking back towards the demon Tsukune glared.

"I'm sorry you had to end up like this…" Tsukune said and then rushed at the demon. Before the demon could do anything Tsukune shoved his mechanical arm through the middle of it. Tsukune watched as the soul bound in chains was finally free from it's prison. Landing in a crouch Tsukune glanced back at Saizou and glared.

"Scram before I change my mind on sparing you." Tsukune said threateningly. Standing up Tsukune turned towards Moka and went wide-eyed. There standing beside Moka was the tanned man that had given him his powers in the first place. The man smiled at Tsukune and turned to walk away. Tsukune reached out towards him only to be stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Remember my boy…the world favors those who destroy it…"


End file.
